Some metal halide compounds such as CsSnI3 have been reported to exhibit strong photoluminescence (PL) at RT.
Thin films of CsSnI3, CsSnI2Cl and CsSnICl2 have been prepared by the thermal and e-beam evaporation methods. However, such high vacuum techniques are expensive, inadequate for controlling compositions and homogeneity and can suffer from reproducibility.